


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stay

Giggling with delight, Mercedes crawled quickly across the mat towards Carol, laying on the ground as she held her hands out to greet her. Carol beamed as she gently pulled Mercedes into an embrace, pecking her cheek as she cooed. “I have a feeling soon you’ll be up and running. But until then, I’ll bring you where you need to go.” Mercedes gurgled and smiled. In turn, Carol got up and slowly turned, gesturing with a nod towards the other rooms. “Your choice, Mercedes.” Swaying and thrusting her small hands, Mercedes remained in high spirits. A nod as Carol whispered. “You wanna check in on grandmama, huh? See how she’s getting on with that new plane? Yeah, let’s do it.”

Outside, Maria leaned against the wall as she let her gaze linger on the plane’s body, the glistening paint continued to dry at a lethargic pace, yet as she heard the tell-tale sounds of who was approaching. She attempted to act unaware.

Carol stopped just short of Maria, angling Mercedes to reach out and pat at her grandmother’s shoulder as she yelped and wriggled. Feigning a startled reaction, Maria turned and beamed as she took Mercedes into her arms, slowly walking her around the plane as she whispered. “So, how does it look sweetie? Maybe by the time you’re walking we’ll be able to take off.”


End file.
